Cid's bad day and Barret's memory
by redcomet-13
Summary: my first fic, plz rview
1. The memory and the enema

Disclosure: I don't own any of these foo's. You don't either(unless you are a Nintendo or Sony Representative).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was an early morning in Clouds villa; you could   
here those annoying barrel enemies rattling outside, nothing out of the ordinary until………  
  
Cloud: Uh, I'm hungry, make me something to eat.   
-------------Silence----------------  
Cloud: Oh Yeah, I'm the only awake, dunno what I should make hmmmmmmmm?  
Barret busts into the kitchen.  
Barret: I pity the foo who ain't make me egg.  
Cloud: HOLY SHIT, IT'S MR. T......oh wait jus Barret, damn.  
Barret : No shit foo.  
Cloud: Oh do you need a laxative or an enema?????  
Barret: What you talkin' bout foo??????  
Cloud: You said, and I quote " No Shit", so in other words, yo ass ain't shootin.  
Barret: No no no no.. I said, and I quote " No shit FOO". Directed at you fo yo stupid   
Remark.  
Cloud:Well I guess that self enema will goto use.  
Cloud go's to bathroom.  
Barret: Well, I make my own egg foo.  
Barret Whistles. Yoshi egg appears. Barret cook's it.  
Barret: Damn that's good dino.  
Cloud comes back, with a limp.  
Cloud: I need a wrench, it went to far.  
Barret: FOO!!!!!!!!! How far?????  
Cloud: Dunno, jus far.  
Cloud leaves, Red enters.( not me, RedXIII)  
Red: ugh, my head hurts, I think I got a hangover.  
Barret: HUH?????????????  
Red:.........foo.  
Barret: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
Red pulls out remote.  
ZAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Barret turns into chef Boyardee.  
Red: umm meaty ravioli.  
Chef: you bet.  
Red reverses back to barret.  
Barret: were am I who am I , whats this?????????  
Red: your penis.  
Barret ohh hoo hoo hee hee.  
OVER TO BATHROOM  
Cid: How do you get it that far????????  
Cloud: how do I know.  
Cid : well just a little bit more.....  
Cid disappears.  
  
Cid: where am I?????  
Smells like after Cloud drops a loa......  
Oh god NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
Cid: who are you  
  
MYSTERIOUS BROWNISH GREENISH BLACKISH CORNY PIECE OF WHO   
KNOWS WHAT: YOUR WORST NITEMARE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And will Barret get his memory back????? No, but this will be hilarious, I hope.  
  
Chapter 2: The Deep Bowels and the Mysterious Col' On 


	2. The Deep Bowels and the Mysterious Col’ ...

Disclosure: I don't own any of these foo's. You don't either  
(unless you are a Nintendo or Sony Representative).  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
We first meet cid deep in the bowels of.......dare i say....  
Cloud(backround music------dun dun dun duuunnnnnn).  
  
Cid: where am I?  
  
MYSTERIOUS BROWNISH GREENISH BLACKISH CORNY   
PIECE OF WHO KNOWS WHAT: YOUR WORST NITEMARE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: all i know is you smell like shit, and this place smells like   
shit too.  
  
Myst.....: hey you bastard!!!!!  
  
Cid: Bring it on!!!  
  
Cid Enters fight vs myst...........  
  
Cid: your ass is getting a lance to the balls!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Myst.......: hahahaha, i ain't got no.............  
  
Cid whacks him in the face.  
  
myst........: ow ow ow ow, ******!!!!!!!!  
  
cid walks by while myst is in pain crying.  
  
MEANWHILE...........  
  
Barret: Who's Tifa?????  
  
Tifa Walks out.  
  
Barret: Oh you mean jugs!!!!  
  
Tifa: ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!SLAP!!!!!  
  
Barret: ow that hurt fool......  
  
Everyone in the Villa: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barret: fool?????  
  
Cloud: your not Mr. T anymore  
  
Cloud runs out crying  
  
Barret: I call his hair gel!!!!  
  
Back in Clouds ass.  
  
Cid: I found it, the sphinxter.  
now to wait for it to open.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
Barret gets his memory back and cloud crys when cid comes out  
nuthin different then you'd excpect, or is it????? 


	3. Final Fantasy, or is it

read the disclosre from the other 2  
  
chapter 3  
  
Inside clouds ass cid waits for a opening...  
  
Cid: Uhhhhh it smells like shit   
why can't he have too take a shit.  
I have an idea.  
  
Cid grabs a big strand of shit.  
  
Cid:I'm goin out!  
  
Cid pole vaults himself to the small opening  
in the sphinkster.  
  
Cid: I'M FREE!  
  
Cid escapes too find himself in a bar, next too cloud,  
who is screaming at the time.  
  
Cloud: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow   
ow ow ow ow... It burns!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Damn i need fresh air, cloud, you gotta  
see a proctoligist(ass docter).  
  
Cloud: Right... i"m gonna go home and... Did you   
get that enema out?  
  
Cid: OH SHIT!  
  
Cloud: (in a low voice) Bastard.  
  
Cid: WHAT WAS THAT!!!  
  
Cloud: I said uh bastar... or fag... no  
I SAID and i quote "MUSTARD". hahahahaha  
  
Cid: You laughed.  
  
Cloud: No  
  
Cid: yes  
  
Cloud: No  
  
Cid Yes....  
  
This go's on for 2-4 hours.  
  
Back at the Villa...  
  
Cid: No  
  
Cloud Yes... i mean...  
  
Cid: hahaha i tricked you  
  
Barret: Shut up fool's  
  
Cid and Cloud: No  
  
Barret: YES!!!!!!!! foo's!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone in Villa: Holy shit, Barret's back.  
  
Cloud: I love you Mr. T  
  
Barret: well um yes......umm FOO  
  
  
and so we end on a stupid note, i hope you hated chp 3, i'll  
think of doing a 4 or a 5 or a 6th chp. 


End file.
